1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates generally to the field of aquarium filters and more specifically to an improved design that provides for a unique, beneficial system for the return of the filtered water to a body of water, such as an aquarium or a pond.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water reservoirs of all types, such as aquariums and ponds, are kept by hobbyists and others who wish to incorporate the beauty, serenity and tranquility of marine life into their surroundings. In order to accomplish this, conditions in the water reservoir must be optimized to allow for the flourishing of life therein. Accordingly, the water must be filtered. The filtration of the water seeks to improve the environment and appearance of the water therein as well as to promote the healthy needs of fish, animals, plants and invertebrates housed therein.
Typically, and most simply, water is removed from the reservoir using a pump. The water travels through a variety of filters: a mechanical filter to remove solid waste, a biological filter to maintain optimal bacterial levels and a chemical filter to remove harmful chemicals that are the byproducts of the system and/or found originally in the water. Once the water is removed from the reservoir and passed through each filter media, it is then typically returned to the reservoir over a weir or spillway, which is exposed to ambient oxygen, as it forms a planar stream of water.
The return of water through such a weir or spillway has some drawbacks. First, the planar flow of the water returning from the filter has minimal surface exposure to oxygen. Submerged plants and animals require as much oxygen as possible be dissolved into the water reservoir. It is advantageous, therefore, to provide a means for returning the filtered water to the reservoir in a manner that maximizes surface area exposure to ambient oxygen for the benefit of all life found therein.
Secondly, the flow of water over a weir or spillway can become noisy once the level of water reservoir falls below the level of the weir. It is therefore advantageous to provide a means of returning filtered water to the water reservoir in such a way as to reduce, minimize and/or eliminate the noise associated with the return of water found in a conventional weir.
It is the object of the instant invention to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art and provide a return system of filtered water to a water reservoir that provides for maximum oxygen exposure of the water, reduces the noise of returning water and that provides an aesthetically pleasing look as the water returns to the reservoir.